Fate Empty Theourgia: Las llamas de los dignos Vol2
by Sakurai24
Summary: El primer enfrentamiento ha llegado a su fin tempranamente. Ya no quedan posibilidades de quedar al margen. Incluso si la muerte los espera a seis de ellos, el único camino es hacía adelante. ¿ Lograran las clases de caballeros mantener su supremacía?. 1ºPart: /s/11738022/1/Fate-Empty-Theourgia-La-llamada-de-los-sacrificios-Vol1


Las Llamas de los Dignos

Capítulo 5. Parte 1.

Las calles aún seguían marcadas por la cruenta batalla. Ninguna persona del vecindario sufrió daño alguno y, para todos ellos, lo que sucedió no fue más que un desastre provocado por el choque de vehículos mal guiados. La normalidad se había instalado en el lugar, y aunque había partes inaccesibles, la gente encontró rápidamente una ruta por la que poder circular de manera segura.

La curiosidad por el lugar había desaparecido para el resto de Masters toda vez que la batalla entre Saber y Rider había acabado. Poco tiempo después de la muerte de Tohsaka, los magos habían retirado a sus familiares de la zona; con la primera víctima de esta Guerra, era hora de cambiar sus planes estratégicos.

Sin embargo, había alguien que se acercó al lugar con otras intenciones. No estaba demasiado convencido de lo que sus familiares habían visto. Gerade aprovechó la tranquilidad de la noche para acercarse al lugar; quería observarlo todo con sus propios ojos.

Fue observando cada detalle, cada agujero, cada resto. Parecía que alguien ya había limpiado todo rastro sospechoso y visible del lugar; quizá la Iglesia había decidido, por fin, tomar el papel que le correspondía. De todos modos, siempre queda un rastro, aunque sea prácticamente invisible. Un rastro que se camufla con el ambiente natural, pero que sigue siendo perceptible para los sentidos de un mago.

La energía mágica que se liberó en la batalla todavía seguía solapada al lugar, esparcida por todas partes, mezclándose. Todo ello hacía difícil un rastreo individualizado.

Sería difícil para cualquiera, excepto para Gerade. Un hombre que poseía la habilidad necesaria para poner orden en todo ese caos.

Gerade se acercó a una zona donde el suelo estaba agujereado por potentes balas. Se agachó y retiró el guante de su mano derecha. Apoyó su mano desnuda sobre el asfalto y respiró profundo, abriendo su mente y su cuerpo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a ver perfectamente las líneas de maná, tomando forma física y color propio. Gerade pudo identificar, sobre todo, unas líneas rojas y azules, colores que, respectivamente, identificaban al Master de Rider y a Tohsaka.

Lentamente, esas líneas empezaron a ser atraídas hacia su brazo; el maná del lugar fue drenado poco a poco. Gerade sentía toda esa energía fluyendo por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Tal absorción de energía comenzó a hacer palidecer su mano que, poco a poco, fue tomando un tono blanquecino, distinto al del resto de su cuerpo, como si paulatinamente se estuviera convirtiendo en un verdadero hijo de los Einzbern.

Gerade sacudió la cabeza y apretó el puño.

Recobrando un poco de su concentración, visualizó el flujo azul y lo dejó escapar. El flujo se materializó sólo ante sus ojos y pudo ver un rastro claro, fiable.

—Te he encontrado.

Seguro de ello, Gerade empezó a moverse tras el cordón azul.

Capítulo 5. Parte 2.

Después de un largo viaje, de explicaciones y discusiones, por fin Caster había llegado al lugar que quería. Frente a sus ojos se extendía el gran salón de Fuyuki, su primera y única opción como base. Porque, a pesar de la constante negativa de Joseph, él sabía que ese lugar cargado de recuerdos era el mejor para tener la más mínima oportunidad.

Estaba ya bien entrada la noche a esas horas y ni trabajadores ni transeúntes pasaban por allí. Algún día, ese gran lugar perdería la calma y una gran cantidad de gente llenaría cada espacio vacío de su interior; gente con aptitudes para el arte expondría allí su obra y la gente aplaudiría, enfervorizada. Algunos incluso abuchearían, pero todos ellos compartirían lo bueno y lo malo de un espectáculo.

Caster observó cómo Joseph detenía sus pasos justo antes de la entrada, firme, sin intención de entrar en la estancia. El Espíritu Heroico tomó forma física entonces.

—Joseph, no es momento de detenerse, debemos entrar. Ya has podido comprobar que la Guerra ha empezado y partimos con desventaja. Debo empezar ya a preparar mi taller.

Caster sabía que, dependiendo en qué estuviera pensando Joseph, podría hacerle entrar en razón o no. Si le metía la presión necesaria, quizá ese hombre desgastado podría parecer de nuevo un ser vivo.

—He visto la entrada del aparcamiento. Si es cierto que ahora no hay nadie por aquí, descansaré en ese lugar.

Joseph parecía seguro, una vez más, de lo que quería.

—Está bien, como quieras. Yo necesitaré de un lugar más amplio… Iré a observar.

Caster sabía que ese hombre había perdido la razón. Al menos el aparcamiento, aunque miserable, seguía siendo parte del edificio. No quería seguir tensando la cuerda con Joseph.

Se separaron por primera vez en algún tiempo y Caster, en cierto modo, no pudo evitar sentir libertad. Comprendía a Joseph mejor de lo que éste creía; él también tenía sus demonios; cualquiera que entrega su vida para el entretenimiento de los demás deja algo de sí mismo por el camino.

Caster comenzó a adentrarse en el lugar. Prefirió mantenerse materializado; quería sentir con todos sus sentidos el regreso de su pasión.

La estancia era más moderna que las que él usó en vida. Desde entonces, la construcción había cambiado en muchos sentidos. Tenían formas distintas, sí, pero Caster aún podía distinguirlas con nitidez.

Los pasillos, las taquillas, las paredes… Todo estaba en perfecto estado.

Caster se sentía afortunado, porque los que habían pasado hasta ahora por allí eran trabajadores del lugar. Pero él se trataba del primer ilusionista, el primer espectáculo en caminar por esos pasillos. Cuando llegó a la puerta que daba paso a la zona inferior de la grada, ese sentimiento no pudo más que aumentar. Volvió, tras la muerte, a sentir esa sensación. En vida, nunca hubiera pensado que podría experimentar algo así tras morir.

El aroma de las butacas, el ambiente que giraba en aquella magnífica sala… Todo era ideal.

Durante un instante, pudo ver encima de esas butacas a muchas de esas personas que, en vida, lo admiraban. Veía que, con sus miradas, pedían otro truco más.

Caminó hacia el escenario lleno de energía, y con esa misma energía volvió a girar hacia la grada que se extendía aún más vasta desde ese punto de vista.

En ese momento, pudo ver una figura que, aunque borrosa, le parecía familiar. Estaba sentada, aplaudiendo su puesta en escena.

Capítulo 5. Parte 3.

Algunos familiares de los participantes de la Guerra aún hacían guardia cerca de la mansión Tohsaka. Aunque habían visto con sus propios ojos la muerte del dueño de Fuyuki, buscaban si algún otro de los participantes se dejaba ver por ahí; quizá el ejecutor de Tohsaka… De esa manera, podrían saber más los unos de los otros.

No encontraron movimiento alguno; nadie tenía intención de arriesgarse a entrar en la mansión por muchas cosas de interés que pudiera haber en su interior. Además, las joyas que formaban la barrera mágica de la casa aún tenían energía para mantenerse por sí mismas. Era posible, también, que no fueran sólo joyas de detección, sino defensivas.

Pese a la atención prioritaria de los observadores a la mansión, uno de los familiares allí presentes prestaba, al parecer, más atención al resto de familiares. Sus ojos y sus sentidos no estaban dispuestos para lo que la mansión tuviera que ofrecer.

En un momento de la vigía, el familiar apartó sus ojos de los del resto y abandonó la zona.

En una de las habitaciones más lujosas de un gran hotel de Fuyuki, uno de los Masters volvió en sí, cortando la conexión mágica con un familiar. Volvió a ser dueño de lo que le rodeaba; su Servant le había guardado la espalda en silencio hasta entonces.

Makoto Tohsaka no vio lo que realmente buscaba cuando mandó a aquel familiar a su propia casa.

—Es bueno para nosotros el hecho de que algunos de los participantes crean en nuestro deceso. Que enviaran a sus familiares a la batalla ha beneficiado esta fachada que estamos tomando ahora.

Tohsaka no vislumbró otra opción mejor en aquel momento. Pudo percibir a tiempo el ataque rival y, aunque la batalla se había tornado a su favor, esa posición favorable sería manchada si cualquier otro Master intervenía. Sabía que otra oportunidad se le presentaría en el transcurso de la Guerra, pues seguir con esa batalla hubiera beneficiado a los otros magos, que ocultaban sus identidades en la oscuridad.

—El Master de Rider parece que creyó en tu muerte. Pero… Perdona si te ofende esto, Master, pero dudo que un Espíritu Heroico con las características de Rider haya caído en la trampa. Sin embargo, parece que tuvo un momento de lucidez y calló, a sabiendas de que era lo mejor para ambos bandos.

Rider seguía siendo un Espíritu Heroico, y el propio maná que acumulaba era superior al de la mayoría de magos modernos. Esto le sería suficiente para evitar una ilusión de ese calibre.

—Tenéis razón, Príncipe. Aunque en menor grado que vos, su clase también posee Resistencia Mágica. En cualquier caso, golpeé con una maldición a su Master. De un modo que no acabo de comprender, consiguió anular los efectos inmediatos, pero sé que es algo que a la larga debilitará sus fuerzas.

Aunque Tohsaka se vio en primera instancia sorprendido por la resistencia de Maxwell, sabía que Gandr tarde o temprano mermaría su poder.

—Ahora mismo, sólo nos queda esperar un poco de iniciativa por parte del resto de participantes. En cierto sentido, puedo entender la inactividad de Caster o de Assassin, pero me extraña que ningún otro Servant de la Clase Caballero no haya hecho algún movimiento. Y tampoco entiendo a quien sea el Master de Berserker. No entiendo qué tipo de estrategia habrá planteado con un Servant que, por definición, es propenso a destruir todo.

Tohsaka era consciente de la habilidad de cada clase. Aunque el Espíritu Heroico pudiera ser cualquiera, normalmente los que entraban dentro de la Clase Caballero solían ser realmente poderosos. Parecía como si sus enemigos estuviesen acobardados, no tuvieran prisa alguna o que no tuviesen interés en la Guerra.

Pero qué elegido por el Grial está tan ciego como para no comprender que, en el fondo de su corazón, hay un deseo que anhela con todas sus fuerzas.

Si sus enemigos querían convertir la Guerra en un juego de paciencia, ya podían darse por vencidos frente a alguien como Makoto Tohsaka.

—Esperemos entonces, Master. Seguimos vivos y aún tenemos la ventaja de esta tierra. Podemos aprovechar eso en su momento. Ninguno de nuestros enemigos será suficientemente fuerte como para derribar nuestra muralla. Juro que no importará cuántos lo intenten.

Las palabras de Saber no extrañaron a Tohsaka y, asintiendo con un gesto cortés y simple, regresó a un estado de conexión con sus familiares. Regresó a un estado de búsqueda y espera.

Capítulo 5. Parte 4.

Era temprano por la mañana y todavía no hacía mucho que había amanecido. A pesar de eso, el siempre ajetreado despertar de Fuyuki los tenía a todos en pie. Algunos, ya preparados, corrían por los pasillos mientras gritaban de júbilo; otros, se encontraban despertando a sus hermanos de la larga noche.

La trágica vida había desaparecido para algunos pero, por desgracia, no para todos. Cada día, aquel lugar se llenaba de nueva gente a la que llamar "hermanos".

Por suerte para estos muchachos, existía un lugar así. Una nueva oportunidad les era dada a todos ellos. A pesar de haber perdido a sus padres, ese sentimiento de desolación puede hacer que los humanos se unan como nunca. El lugar estaba repleto de niños y muchachos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por tener una vida feliz a pesar de todas las injusticias.

La devoción, por supuesto, también tenía su lugar entre esa gente tan azotada por los males de la vida, pero a la vez tan fuerte. La creencia en el milagro de la salvación trajo de todas partes a gente dispuesta a darlo todo para que aquel lugar siguiera manteniendo su brillo. Lo único que estos fieles recibían a cambio de su trabajo era la eterna gratitud de todos los muchachos que, gracias a ellos, podrían emprender un nuevo futuro.

Lancer y su Master tenían suficiente con aquella resplandeciente visión.

Lancer, aunque fatigado, solía ser de los primeros en despertar. Era algo inevitable; el frescor del amanecer hacía que cada centímetro de su piel volviera a revitalizarse y no quería perderse ni un momento del fantástico y enérgico comienzo del día. Se sentía mejor en aquel lugar que en cualquier otro sitio, porque en los que allí habitaban podía sentir la inocencia incorrupta; podía ver una fe pura, una fe que, por desgracia, pocos conservaban en esos días. Cuanto mayor se volvía la gente, menos creía; aunque también pensaba que tenía que ver con la incredulidad general, que parecía ser la nota dominante en esos tiempos.

Con ropajes más casuales proporcionados por su Master y con un rosario que con nobleza colgaba de su cuello, caminó por los pasillos directo hacia la habitación que se le había otorgado a su señor.

Entre tantos niños y niñas, una de ellas se acercó a él con un gesto serio y preocupado, cosa que llamó rápidamente la atención de Lancer.

—Padre, disculpe… Estoy preocupada. Tengo miedo y creo que no voy a poder soportarlo ni una noche más. Quiero hablar con usted.

La niña mantenía la cabeza agachada; tan acongojada estaba que no podía mirar a los ojos a Lancer.

—¿Qué preocupación puede ser tan grande como para hacer sentir mal a un corazón puro?

Lancer respondió con la cortesía con la que se dirigía a cualquier persona justa, sin importar la edad o la condición del susodicho.

—Me desperté, por la noche. Quería ir al servicio, y no desperté a ninguno de mis hermanos… Bueno, quiero decir, ese no es el tema… No importa si me castigan por ello, eso podría entenderlo, pero… me preocupé por los sonidos de su habitación. No le escuché gritar, pero parecía como si estuviera sufriendo. ¿Se encuentra bien, padre? Dígame que está bien…

La pequeña, de apenas seis años, sorprendió a Lancer con sus palabras. Esa inocencia algún día sería manchada por las vivencias naturales, pero parecía tan fuerte. No sólo aceptaba el castigo de romper las normas, sino que se preocupaba sinceramente por el sufrimiento que pudiera haber acontecido entre las cuatro paredes donde él se alojaba.

—¡Cuán grata es tu preocupación, muchacha! Mas no temas, pues ya hace tiempo que no sufro. Si consiguieras conservar esa pureza, algún día, sin importar qué pueda acontecer, conseguirás no sufrir tú también…

Lancer se dejó llevar por la impresión y habló, quizá, con demasiada profundidad. Aunque aquella niña era madura de espíritu, realmente aún era demasiado pequeña para algunas dudas intrínsecas del alma humana. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, cortó su frase sin poder terminar de explicar lo que deseaba.

—Lo que quiero decir es que puedes estar tranquila. Ve con tus hermanas, has de prepararte para las clases de hoy.

La niña consiguió entender mejor esas palabras y, con una sonrisa, se despidió.

Lancer, animado tras esa experiencia, continuó su marcha hasta que, por fin, llegó a la habitación donde su Master le esperaba. Como de costumbre, Lancer dejó terminar los rezos que profesaba su Master.

—Oh, hermano; quiero decir, Lancer. Veo que has despertado. Espero que, dentro de lo posible, hayas estado en paz.

El Master de Lancer, aparte de tratar a éste como un Servant, también le trataba como un hermano más que ha abrazado la misma fe.

—Master, ya sabe que mis noches tienen la paz más pura que cualquier hombre pueda sentir.

La pregunta predefinida que su Master le hacía a Lancer tenía una respuesta igual de predefinida. Pese a ello, tanto la pregunta como la respuesta sonaban con sinceridad.

—Yo he dedicado la noche a la vigía. Como era de esperar, pasado algún tiempo podemos confirmar la muerte del Master de Saber. El autor de tal suceso no ha vuelto a hacer acto de presencia, al igual que sus familiares. El Master de Rider tampoco ha hecho ningún movimiento, y los demás siguen, desde el inicio, escondidos en sus guaridas.

El Master de Lancer había estado investigando, pero no dio a su Servant nueva alguna. Lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era que nadie inocente hubiera acabado herido, y parecía que ese era el caso.

—Entiendo. Sin embargo, nuestra labor aquí es más importante. Tenemos tiempo y podemos gastarlo en arreglar la fe de muchos que la perdieron hace tiempo. Podemos abrir los ojos de muchos; eso, verdaderamente, es una causa justa. Dios me dio paciencia, y en sus manos lo dejo. Nadie más que él podrá saber cuándo es el momento de actuar.

Lancer estaba acomodado a la tranquilidad que se vivía en ese sitio. Ningún enemigo los había encontrado y estaba seguro de que no lo harían. En su alma todo se mueve bajo los designios de Dios y cualquier acto que pudiera ocurrir sólo podría estar orquestado por Él. Desde luego, no pasaría nada en ese lugar de bendición.

—Tienes razón, Lancer, pero hay algo que me preocupa y sé que te preocupará a ti también. Hay un enemigo al que le tengo especial temor, sobre todo por lo extraño de su silencio. Berserker no ha hecho nada todavía, y todos sabemos que el silencio de un lobo acechante no debe confundir al rebaño.

Lancer puso algo más de atención cuando escuchó a su Master decir esas palabras. Ahora que lo había dicho, también resultaba curioso para el propio Lancer. El silencio siempre esconde segundas intenciones.

—Se trata de alguien que se dejó llevar por la locura más absoluta. Es un ser vacío, perdido, que sólo vive en el plano físico, sin ningún tipo de espiritualidad o moral. A causa de esto, encontrará una muerte sin significado ahí fuera. No debe preocuparse.

Lancer intentó tranquilizar a su Master, pero en su faz podía ver que sus palabras no habían convencido del todo al inquieto hombre.

—Pero, Lancer, ¿acaso no es ese instinto básico lo que más daño hace a los inocentes? ¿Qué puede atar a un ser que sólo se mueve por el ansia de destrucción y de pecado? Vivir de ese modo no es digno. Si no vamos a por él, ¿cuántos corazones podrá corromper y arrancar?

Las palabras de su Master, como escogidas, hicieron más efecto en él del que esperaba. Entendió entonces que una vida así sólo puede purificarse en el Reino de Dios, pues ahí cualquiera puede ser liberado de sus cadenas.

—Tiene razón, Master. Además, tampoco podemos permitir que alguien tan indigno toque con sus manos la sangre de Jesús. Una vez fue así y, a pesar de eso, este mundo sigue sin aceptar la salvación.

Lancer, con esas palabras, abandonó el bienestar que le proporcionaba la vida entre aquellos jóvenes y decidió que, realmente, debía asegurar el Santo Grial.

—Salgamos ahora. Quizá podamos encontrarlo.

Lancer sabía que para estar en condiciones óptimas debía aprovechar que el Sol aún resplandecía en el cielo. La noche era para él algo personal y sagrado; no se trataba de algo que pudiera o quisiera compartir con nadie.

—No puede ser ahora. Sé lo que significa para ti cuando la Luna empieza a asomar en el cielo, pero hay muchas vidas en juego y por el bien de todos debemos adaptarnos y tener la máxima discreción posible. Sé que te pido demasiado, Lancer, pero es necesario.

Su Master era consciente de que esas palabras no agradarían a Lancer, pero debía intentarlo.

—Sabe, Master, que aunque estuviera en mi mano lo que me pide, elegiría a pesar de todo el camino de la rectitud. Y eso me lleva a no cejar en mi propuesta.

—Lancer, ¿si pudiera hacerte ver lo entenderías? Si tus ojos viesen que es nuestro Señor el que me pide que te diga esto para esta misión, ¿tu parecer cambiaría? Puedo demostrarte que es su voluntad la que te dice que esta noche es otro tu deber. Sólo un milagro podría lograrlo.

El Master de Lancer parecía guardar un último as bajo la manga, la última oportunidad para hacer entender a Lancer que era la hora de que Dios los pusiese a prueba.

—Si algo así fuese posible, entonces, escucharía.

Lancer estaba dispuesto a hacer un acto de fe. No dudaba de los milagros, no dudaba de la voluntad de Dios y, si algo así pudiese ser realizado, entonces comprendería.

Su Master extendió entonces su mano izquierda y puso frente a sus ojos las tres marcas rojas.

—Yo, tu Master, te ordeno por la voluntad de Dios que, Lancer, resistas esta noche.

Una de las marcas de su mano brilló fuertemente y desapareció ante la atenta mirada de Lancer que sintió en su interior algo intenso, inabarcable.

—Yo, tu Master, te ordeno por la voluntad de Dios que, Lancer, resistas esta noche.

El proceso se repitió. Otra de las marcas desapareció.

Otra ola de energía revoloteó en el interior de Lancer.

—Yo, tu Master, te ordeno por la voluntad de…

Antes de que pudiese usar su último Sello de Comando, la mano de Lancer se interpuso.

—Está bien, Master. He sentido lo que decía; esta noche resistiré para poder cazar a la bestia.

Sus palabras complacieron a su Master, que demostró ir en serio, pues no cualquiera se arriesgaría a perder sus derechos como señor de un Servant.

Capítulo 6. Parte 1.

La noche llegó y los habitantes del templo Ryûdô marcharon a descansar, pero Aria y Archer aún seguían en pie. El hechizo que hacía que pudieran moverse con total impunidad ante los monjes era poderoso y, aunque seguían despiertos a tan intempestivas horas, nadie dijo nada.

Aria se encontraba en el interior de la sala principal, sentada confortablemente sobre un cojín. Con mirada atenta, observaba a través de su bola de cristal todas las posibles entradas al monte. Estaba a la espera de ver algún visitante.

Realmente no a un visitante cualquiera, sino a su hermano Gerade. Hacía unos días que no sabían de él. La muerte de Tohsaka empezó a carecer de interés toda vez que se había confirmado. Algo en su interior aún hacía que desconfiara de lo que había visto, pero la desazón que sentía hacía que no pudiese reflexionar bien sobre la situación.

Sus dos mayores preocupaciones eran el silencio de su hermano, pero también el silencio de su Servant. Cuando ella observó el combate de Tohsaka con su familiar, narró con todo detalle lo acontecido en la batalla. Archer intentó, por todos los medios, que entrara en razón, intentando convencerla de que podría unirse a esa pelea. Ella, que estaba a favor de lo que su hermano dijo, se negaba a que eso ocurriera. Al final, las palabras de Archer empezaron a sonar repetitivas y sin fundamento, por lo que cerró la boca y se resignó.

Cerró la boca y no volvió a abrirla en varios días.

Aria entendió entonces que, dijera lo que le dijera a Archer, no serviría de nada. Archer no escucharía nada de nadie, a menos que fuese lo que quería oír.

Por eso Aria también echaba de menos a Gerade. Él era más lanzado, más profundo y más claro a la hora de expresarse. Quizá él pudiese convencer a Archer, tal y como hizo en su primer encuentro, aunque no fuera del todo amistoso.

Los ojos de Aria miraban hacia el exterior, pero sus pensamientos se perdían en un remolino de sucesos pasados.

El remolino se hacía cada vez más difícil de soportar y, hastiada, devolvió sus pensamientos al presente.

—Archer, ¿qué opinas del combate entre Rider y Saber? ¿Crees que Tohsaka realmente ha muerto? No estoy del todo segura. Si hubiese sido una ilusión no podría haberme engañado, y parecía tan real…

Aria, aunque tarde, intentó conocer la opinión de Archer al respecto. Todo, en realidad, se trataba de una excusa para poder cruzar algunas palabras con su Servant.

El lugar se quedó en total silencio; incluso los insectos y el viento callaron esperando una respuesta.

—¿De verdad quieres saber lo que pienso, niña?

Archer, al fin, respondió. Que se dirigiese a ella como niña, y no como Master, o ni siquiera por su nombre, demostraba que su interior aún bullía de rencor.

—Claro que sí.

Algo nerviosa, eso fue lo único que Aria acertó a responder.

Un nuevo silencio incómodo aconteció.

—Opino que soy el único que puede vencer a Rider. Podríamos haber terminado con dos enemigos en una noche, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Si realmente me trataras como un compañero, entonces serías consciente de esto tanto como yo. Pero lo cierto es que no; crees que mi leyenda es una carga, igual que todos lo creyeron en su momento. En el pasado pude demostrar que no era así, pero tú no me dejas demostrar nada.

Archer no ocultó su descontento, ni tampoco sus reproches.

—No es que crea que eres una carga; tú no eres culpable de lo que te pasó, ni yo te reprocho nada referente a eso. Es sólo que debes ser más paciente. Tu condición óptima se liberará en el momento oportuno pero, por ahora, debemos esperar. Confío en ti, Archer; espera a que vuelva Gerade, él sabrá qué hacer. Los tres podemos ganar esta Guerra.

Aria se sinceró. En situaciones así, sabía que la sinceridad era lo mejor. La gente entendía mejor de esta manera.

—Si una guerra puede durar años incluso cuando los ejércitos desean erradicarse unos a otros, ¿cuánto puede durar una Guerra en la que la gente sólo se arma de paciencia? Creía que te habían preparado para la Guerra, para esta Guerra, pero aún así no eres consciente de que no todos tus rivales van a ser igual de pacientes. ¿Quién dice que tu hermano no está muerto en este mismo instante? Debes pensar por ti misma; tú eres mi Master, yo acepté el contrato viniendo de ti, no de él. Tú deberías estar tan preparada para esta Guerra como lo estoy yo. Entiende esto, mi Master: yo soy el único sincero contigo, soy el único que sabe que incluso en la guerra los amigos, los aliados, son tan peligrosos como los enemigos.

Archer, de nuevo, no ocultó el asco que sentía ante la actitud de su Master. Aunque veía que podía ser producto de la inocencia, sólo unas palabras certeras y crueles podrían hacerle despertar.

Aria agachó la cabeza; no esperaba que su simple pregunta pudiese desatar tal tormenta de reproches y acusaciones y, de paso, los pensamientos más internos de su Servant. Quizá fuese porque, en su soledad, aprendió que la vida ha de ser más directa, que inexorablemente es cruel y que sólo existe una manera de enfrentarla.

—Pero… Él fue mi única compañía todo este tiempo. Él estuvo junto a mí y los dos somos uno. No es obediencia lo que le debo, sino lealtad. Y aunque sus palabras puedan sonar duras, él sólo desea lo mejor para mí, Archer. Entiendo lo que dices, pero tú también juraste lealtad, también obedeciste a un solo hombre. Deberías entenderme también.

Aria no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar la confrontación de palabras. En cierto modo, sólo había sido ella misma con su hermano, y con él las palabras jamás fueron reproches; no estaba preparada para discutir con un hombre normal, menos con un legendario guerrero del pasado.

Archer tornó la expresión de su cara en lo que parecía una mueca de desprecio y rabia a partes iguales.

—"Hombre" es un término alejado de la verdad. Y no pienso permitir ni una sola vez más que lo compares con ese crío. Si existen dos caminos opuestos en la vida, ellos están en cada extremo. Sólo has de fijarte en ti y en mí para comprobar que incluso sus enseñanzas y sus valores son totalmente opuestos.

De todas las cosas que Archer había escuchado de su Master, semejante tontería era la más insostenible.

—¡Deja de esconderte bajo esa inocencia! ¡Vamos, despierta! Demuéstrame que eres de verdad mi compañera. Demuéstrame que puedes vivir por ti misma. Demuéstrame que de verdad tenemos algo en común. Dime, ¿vas a ser mi Master, mi compañera, por esta noche? ¿Vas a salir a salvar a tu hermano?

Las palabras de Archer se clavaron como flechas de fuego en su corazón.

Aria no respondió. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas; sentía como si fuera a desmayarse.

Miró fijamente de nuevo sobre la superficie de la bola de cristal. No había nadie. Entonces, su cuerpo, a la espera de una señal de vida, se quedó clavado donde estaba.

Capítulo 6. Parte 2.

Tras una agotadora jornada laboral, por fin había llegado a casa. La noche era profunda y las calles estaban tranquilas, como siempre cuando regresaba.

Al abrir la puerta, sus pulmones se llenaron de un aroma suave. Parecía que el olor fuera algo natural en la casa; nunca había olido algo tan confortable.

Su estómago gruñó en ese momento. Hacía horas que no comía y, aunque en el trabajo no le afectaba el hambre, cuando llegaba a casa su cuerpo se relajaba y toda la carga del día caía sobre él. Encendió la luz de la cocina y allí, tapada para conservar su calor, le esperaba la cena. Su mujer debía madrugar y se acostaba antes que él, pero siempre procuraba dejarle un plato digno a su marido.

Cuando destapó aquel plato, el calor resguardado salió y calentó sus frías manos. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el plato con satisfacción al ver aquellos canelones tan jugosos y que tanto le gustaban. Había días que no comprendía cómo podía mantenerse en forma; cualquier otro que probara cada día los platos de su mujer sentiría el sebo saliendo por sus cuatro costados.

Se tomó su tiempo para saborearlo y, cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió a la ducha.

Cerca del cuarto de baño se encontraba su habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta y, sin querer hacer el más mínimo ruido, se asomó hacia su interior. La luz de la habitación estaba apagada, pero la que había en el pasillo era suficiente para ver, aunque fuera un poco, la silueta de su mujer.

Estaba de espaldas, de cara a la pared. Se lamentó de no poder ver el rostro de su mujer mientras dormía; era algo que le gustaba. Siempre tan recta y serena, incluso cuando dormía. Estaba feliz de su vida junto a ella.

Llegó entonces al baño y el aroma suave que notó al entrar se intensificó.

Entonces recordó de dónde provenía ese olor tan agradable. Era del jabón que aquella extranjera le había entregado en gratitud.

Con el agua ya en su punto se metió en la bañera y dejó su cuerpo completamente relajado, quedando totalmente sumergido salvo por su cara.

Resopló dilatando al máximo el momento de salir, pero sabía que había que hacer más cosas aparte de quedarse ahí, quieto. Con esfuerzo, se levantó para enjuagarse con aquellos jabones. Sólo quedaba un pedazo, pero era suficiente.

Cuando fue a agarrarlo, un extraño sonido le alertó y el jabón se resbaló de sus manos, cayendo dentro de la bañera. Afinó su oído y supo que el ruido había venido de su cuarto.

Se levantó, se arropó con la toalla y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Con cuidado, giró lentamente el pomo de la puerta. Cuando la apertura se hizo lo suficientemente grande como para que uno de sus ojos pudiera ver, ajustó su vista hasta que se aclimató a la oscuridad.

Lo que vio le dejó sin aliento. Su corazón se encogió y no le dejó mover ni un solo músculo.

Una figura gigantesca, deforme, pero con claras hechuras de lobo. Se apoyaba sobre dos piernas, con su carne palpitando como si se le estuviesen removiendo las entrañas. Llevaba a su mujer sobre sus brazos.

La criatura detuvo su marcha, olfateó el aire y comenzó lentamente a girar su cuello de una manera antinatural hacia el cuarto de baño.

Llegó al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, deseando que esa criatura fuera un producto de una pesadilla grotesca, producto de haberse quedado dormido en la bañera por el cansancio.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron precipitadamente al notar un golpe desde el exterior, en la puerta.

Del sobresalto, se resbaló y cayó en el suelo; sintió como si algo rígido se le hubiese clavado en el costado.

Cuando lo miró, pudo comprobar que lo que se había clavado de manera extraña en su piel era el trozo de jabón.

No gritó; ni siquiera intentó moverse del sitio. Solamente se quedó quieto, rezando por que esa cosa no rompiese la puerta y se lo llevase.

Nada rompió esa puerta. Sin embargo, el dolor de su costado empezó a hacerse más intenso.

Miró estupefacto y comprobó que ese pedazo de jabón se estremecía; se movía del mismo modo que aquella bestia de allí fuera, abriéndose paso a través de su carne.

Entonces intentó gritar, pero algo apretó desde el interior de su garganta y enmudeció.

Dolorido y con lágrimas en los ojos, sin poder gritar, vio cómo ese ser consumía su vida.

Noelía, fatigada, se encontraba de pie en mitad de aquella calle silenciosa. Su rostro tenía un tono más salvaje. Bajo aquella Luna, su rostro revelaba su verdadera esencia.

"Debo alimentarme ya… Este dolor es demasiado intenso como para soportarlo… Hijos míos, traedme la cena…".

Sus pensamientos intentaban distraerla de su dolencia, allí, en aquella infinita oscuridad.

Entonces, de entre las casas surgieron al fin sus terribles creaciones, con la forma de la bestia que deseaba despertar, hechos de grasa humana, cargando sobre sus hombros la cena de su ama.

Noelia los recibió con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Capítulo 6. Parte 3.

Desde la noche en que regresaron de su enfrentamiento contra Saber y Tohsaka no habían cruzado ni una palabra. Habían aprovechado desde mismo instante para recuperar fuerzas. Rider tomó el control del barco de su Master una vez más, llevándolo hasta mar adentro, evitando posibles intrusiones. Si algún rival quería acercarse, debería tomar algún medio de transporte, y entonces sería fácil para ellos derribarlo.

Rider, tras haber asegurado la distancia, se sentó sobre el círculo de invocación y comenzó su proceso de recuperación. Aunque la batalla fuese bastante plácida para él dentro de lo que cabía, gastó una parte de su energía mágica para poder activar los cañones de su barco.

Maxwell, dejando a cargo del barco a su Servant, se metió en su sala de creaciones para intentar reconstruir el equipo destruido por el hechizo de Tohsaka. Rider, desde la superficie, pudo escuchar un gran ajetreo que, de repente, se detuvo por completo.

Rider esperó paciente a que Maxwell decidiese libremente volver a respirar el aire puro del mar y, de paso, le diera alguna explicación.

Maxwell, finalmente, subió a cubierta. Sus pies se movían sin la fuerza suficiente para despegarse del suelo, así que se arrastró con pesadez hasta acercarse a Rider.

Cuando su Servant lo vio se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. El rostro de Maxwell no parecía el de alguien que había luchado valientemente hasta el final y había salido victorioso. Su rostro parecía el de alguien humillado.

—¿Por qué esa cara, camarada? No me digas que te arrepientes también de sobrevivir… Vamos, nada puede estropear el momento de felicidad de alguien que desea aventuras, ¿verdad? Qué tal si…

Maxwell interrumpió las palabras de su Servant con un gesto de la mano.

—Está bien. La verdad es que no he podido arreglarlos. Están totalmente destrozados, y no sólo eso, sino que he perdido toda mi fuerza muscular. Mis brazos han perdido su potencia. Ni siquiera puedo levantar una pluma… Sabía que algo así pasaría, era consciente de la carga que ocasionaba mis guantes, pero aún tendría que haberlos usado más para que pasara esto. Es como si algo hubiera acelerado el proceso.

Maxwell, consciente de sus diseños, sabía que sus guantes capacitados para dotarle de una fuerza sobrehumana, eran una carga importante para su musculatura. Él sabía que ese objeto tan potente acabaría por destrozar su cuerpo, pero tenía calculado cuántas veces podría usarlo antes de eso. Creía que tendría margen para poder avanzar en su diseño y desproveerlo de su efecto nocivo, pero…

Maxwell no contaba con algo. Gandr era una maldición que degeneraba a quien se veía afectado. El pobre que la recibiera vería cómo sus dolencias se maximizaban. En el caso de Maxwell, aumentó el efecto secundario de sus guantes.

Maxwell había perdido su fuerza natural y, al no tener conocimientos sobre cómo tratar con algo así, nunca podría recuperarla del todo.

—Al menos dime que tu forma de andar se debe a la tristeza.

Rider sabía que podrían manejar de algún modo lo de los brazos, pero si eso afectó también a las piernas de su Master, las cosas se torcerían para ellos.

—No te preocupes, Rider, aún puedo mover mis piernas. Las siento más pesadas, eso sí, pero, de todos modos, las runas que aún conservo para mejorar mi movilidad servirán.

Maxwell sabía que con su magia rúnica y su invento podría moverse con una agilidad prodigiosa. Sin embargo, con los guantes inutilizados y con su estado físico actual, a lo máximo que podía aspirar era a tener una movilidad normal, pero nunca más extraordinaria.

—Ya veo. Mientras puedas moverte, podremos encontrar un modo de salir de este apuro. No te sientas triste, Maxwell; es tu intelecto el que te ha hecho llegar hasta aquí; puedes vivir sin una fuerza física extraordinaria, lo sé. Tienes voluntad, eso está claro. Pero no te acostumbres a estas conversaciones… Lo último que planeo es sentir lástima de ti.

Rider se alegró de saber que su Master aún podía moverse; aunque en cierto modo sentía algo de pena, no era algo que fuese a demostrar. Como en vida, su manera de mantener firmes a sus camaradas era parecer el hombre más rudo. No podía mostrar tristeza; sabía que lo único que debía ver Maxwell de él era su voluntad.

—No es haber perdido mi fuerza lo que hace que me lamente. Lo que más me molesta es no haberlo previsto.

Maxwell era sincero; él sabía que todo tiene un precio, y que la preparación lo es todo. Una vez perdido no había nada que hacer, así que lo único que realmente le molestaba era el hecho de no haberlo podido adivinar. Era algo que no podía permitirse, fuera cual fuera la aventura. Menos aún si ésta era la más grande.

—No eres adivino; ese no es tu don. Tú tienes otras cualidades, y sé que una de ellas es sobreponerte a las adversidades. En el fondo sabes que no es divertido tenerlo todo planeado; sigues vivo y eso es suficiente para rehacerte de tus cenizas. Te diré algo: pese a todas mis batallas, pese a todo lo que enfrenté en vida, sé que si hubiese adivinado todo lo que me iba a pasar, eso no hubiera sido una buena vida. Sé que tú te sientes igual, más allá de lo que te diga tu corazón ahora. Si acepté el contrato es porque noté eso en ti. No intentes menospreciar nada de lo que va a pasar a continuación, porque entonces habré sido poco codicioso al aceptarte como mi camarada.

Rider sonó fuerte y seguro, con el carácter que lo hizo capitán cuando aún vivía. Una fuerza y una seguridad que no había perdido en la muerte.

—Rehacerme de mis cenizas… Sí, ahora que lo dices, es lo que siempre he hecho. Y esta vez será igual. Tienes razón, capitán, esto sólo hace más interesante esta aventura.

Maxwell encendió de nuevo la mecha de su interior con las palabras de Rider, al que por primera vez había llamado capitán.

—Así me gusta, camarada. ¿Qué te parecería volver con una nueva sorpresa, encarando a otro nuevo enemigo? Aunque nuestro duelo sea a muerte, debemos demostrar a los demás lo grandioso de una aventura sin guías. Una aventura con vida propia.

Rider estaba recuperado y su bandera ondeaba en alto; estaba listo para una nueva incursión.

—¡Sí, vamos allá! Debemos aprovechar que aún las nubes están en lo alto. Aún no ha llovido, así que, por ahora, podremos cubrirnos con ellas.

Maxwell se había repuesto de la tristeza y ahora sólo quería ir a la aventura, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias.

—Oh, no te preocupes. No hará falta que nos movamos de aquí. Nuestra sorpresa requiere de otra presentación. Siéntate y date el placer de admirar.

Rider hacía parecer que la sorpresa sería también para Maxwell.

—Está bien, veamos.

Maxwell, ya familiarizado con las intenciones de Rider, se limitó a observar sin añadir nada más.

Capítulo 6. Parte 4.

Las calles estaban sumidas en un silencio atronador. Ni siquiera podía oírse el leve aleteo de un insecto. Y si dichas calles no estaban vacías por completo, era porque David caminaba por ellas.

Su cuerpo desprendía un aura de caza; si alguien pudiese verlo en ese momento, se daría cuenta con facilidad de que David estaba en busca de una presa. Aunque esta vez, a diferencia de otras misiones que realizó como Ejecutor de la Iglesia, no escondía su presencia. No usaba las sombras para refugiarse; caminaba a la vista, por el camino principal.

Si su presa estaba allí quería dejarle clara su presencia, que supiera que estaba ahí, que no le temía. Si él tampoco le temía, mostraría su rostro y dejaría de huir como hasta entonces. O esa era la esperanza de David. Lo importante era que se mostrara y, entonces, comenzaría una batalla sin cuartel donde sólo podría quedar uno.

En un tramo cerca de una zona residencial de reciente construcción, el viento trajo consigo un olor suave y agradable.

Eso activó su guardia. A una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo no entrenado lanzó con su brazo derecho dos Llaves Negras hacia un árbol en el interior de uno de los patios.

Los proyectiles no emitieron ningún sonido al impactar, como si se hubiesen clavado en algo poco consistente.

Un segundo después, su acechador cayó de su escondrijo frente a él.

David pudo ver entonces qué era. Una extraña criatura con forma de hombre lobo, formada de una sustancia gelatinosa. Seguía palpitando a pesar de haber caído fulminado por el ataque.

Con cautela, David extrajo las Llaves Negras del cuerpo de ese ser y éste se deshizo como si fuera fango. Se agachó y olió a la criatura. Sorprendentemente, su olor era extraordinariamente dulce y cautivador. Intrigado, acercó su mano a esa sustancia y, con la inevitable experiencia que dan los años en mil y una batallas, comprobó que estaba hecha de grasa. De grasa humana.

Sin apartar la vista de aquel charco viscoso, lanzó otra Llave Negra, dirigiéndola esta vez hacia el rejado de una de las casas.

La Llave Negra atravesó la boca de la criatura antes de que ésta pudiera haber hecho ningún movimiento. Igual que pasó con su primer objetivo, se deshizo al morir.

Mientras David estaba a punto de preguntarse cuántas criaturas más como esas habría, ante su mirada aparecieron cuatro seres más, mirándole con ojos rabiosos pero sin atreverse a atacar directamente.

Agudizando su vista, esperó a que esos abominables seres se abalanzaran contra él.

Como un resorte, una de las criaturas saltó hacia él, abriendo la boca de una manera que recordaría más a una serpiente que a un lobo.

David dio un paso atrás para acomodarse y cruzó dos Llaves Negras a la altura de su cabeza. La criatura no pudo detenerse por el gran impulso y chocó sus fauces contras las hojas mortales. David sólo tuvo que moverlas como unas tijeras para decapitar a la bestia.

Las bestias restantes atacaron prácticamente a la par, como si fuese una estrategia de su manada, para cazar a bestias aún más peligrosas superándolas en número.

David se agachó rápidamente, evitando el zarpazo letal de su rival frontal. A la par que hacía aquel gesto, lanzó las Llaves Negras que había usado para decapitar a la bestia anterior, una para cada bestia que atacaba por los costados.

El ser frente a él atacó con su otra garra, pero David la sesgó limpiamente con otra de sus Llaves Negras.

Con la empuñadura sin hoja de uno de sus proyectiles, se impulsó desde el suelo y propinó un puñetazo directo a la barbilla de la criatura, activando en ese momento el filo conceptual, atravesando su cabeza.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, esperando a que alguna criatura más apareciera, pero esto no pasó.

Emprendió entonces de nuevo el camino entre las calles; esta vez mantuvo empuñadas dos Llaves Negras en cada mano. Más adelante era posible que se encontrara con más de esos seres.

Llevaba tan sólo unos metros recorridos cuando sintió una feroz presencia.

Unos metros más adelante esa presencia tomó forma física. Frente a David había otra extraña criatura, pero diferente a las otras.

Tenía la apariencia de un hombre, eso era indudable. Sin embargo, su rostro, sus ojos, parecían enloquecidos. Vestía de un modo elegante pero fácilmente podía reconocerse que esa ropa pertenecía a otra época. David se fijó mejor en aquel hombre y observó que, en sus manos recubiertas por unos guantes blancos, había trozos de grasa humana. Sus manos se movían como intentando amasar la sustancia, como si le estuviera dando forma.

David sabía que ese enemigo era mucho más peligroso que los demás. Podía notarlo con facilidad. El extraño hombre empezó a acercarse, gesticulando de manera anormal.

Sería un rival difícil, pero no pensaba retroceder.

Entonces las cosas se complicaron aún más para él. Junto a aquel ser, aparecieron criaturas como las anteriores. Esta vez eran seis.

David bloqueó en su mente cualquier pensamiento y dejó que solamente su instinto de lucha y sus enseñanzas en el combate hablaran.

"Debo eliminar primero a los demás. Si no, no tendré ninguna posibilidad".

Con eso en mente, sus manos se llenaron por completo de Llaves Negras. Cuatro en cada mano. Ocho en total.

David lanzó seis de las Llaves Negras a sus enemigos; mantuvo dos para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el que de verdad era peligroso.

Las bestias grasientas cayeron con facilidad.

"Bien, sólo queda él…".

Lo siguiente sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando David reaccionó ya no estaba donde antes; en el lugar que él había ocupado, se encontraba aquel ser desgarrando el asfalto como si fuera plástico.

David se encontraba ahora sobre uno de los tejados, y no estaba solo. Vio cómo una mano cubierta por harapos lo tenía agarrado de su camisa, como si lo estuviese sujetando.

"Estos ropajes…".

David pensaba mientras sus ojos ascendían para mirar bien a aquella figura.

Era aquel hombre que encontró rezando en la iglesia. No obstante, esta vez parecía distinto; en esta ocasión, sujetaba algo en su otra mano.

Una lanza.

David recordó lo que el padre Risei le dijo antes de marcharse. Recordó las siete clases de Servants: Saber, Archer, Berserker, Assassin, Caster, Rider. Y Lancer.

David miró de nuevo a su enemigo.

"Entonces, ese debe ser sin duda alguna Berserker… Ha estado cerca".

La búsqueda que había estado realizando hasta ahora, finalmente, le había llevado a un enfrentamiento entre Servants. Qué absurdo.

—Sacerdote, ¿no deberías estar en la iglesia? Has de tener cuidado. Una batalla entre Servants está por encima de cualquier humano. Has tenido suerte de que llegara a tiempo.

Lancer se preguntaba cómo es que el supervisor de la Guerra había acabado en un sitio como ese.

Cuando lo miró mejor, pudo ver las Llaves Negras empuñadas en sus manos.

—No te preocupes. Déjame a esta pobre criatura a mí.

Con esas palabras, Lancer fijó su mirada en el hombre enloquecido.

Algo resonó en las inmediaciones. Parecía que había más criaturas como las de antes por los alrededores. David pensó que, de todos modos, eso era mejor que enfrentarse a un Servant.

—Te lo agradezco, Lancer.

David se despidió con deferencia, gesto que Lancer no pudo ver, pues mantenía su mirada fija en Berserker, que lo miraba cauto; a pesar de su locura, aún conservaba algo de prudencia.

David salió del tejado y se perdió entre las calles, abandonando el campo de batalla.

Capítulo 6. Parte 5.

Las palabras de Lancer prendieron la mecha de lo que sería una furiosa batalla. Berserker, movido por un irresistible instinto animal, saltó sobre el guerrero dispuesto a sellar sus labios para siempre.

Las afiladas garras que emergían de los dedos de Berserker, rompiendo a través de sus guantes blancos, se pararon a un centímetro de la garganta de Lancer, pues éste interpuso su arma justo a tiempo para evitar el mortal golpe.

Teniéndolo en frente, tan de cerca, Lancer pudo percibir algo de humanidad en aquella bestia; era un hombre, poseído por alguna extraña maldición, que se escondía tras su culta y elegante fachada.

—¡Gaaaah!

Con una mezcla de gruñido y gemido, Berserker empujaba más y más sus zarpas mientras espumarajos de olorosa saliva salpicaban el atuendo de Lancer. Ante la fuerza salvaje que la noche le proporcionaba a su enemigo, el Espíritu Heroico de la Lanza comenzó a perder resistencia, haciendo su oposición cada vez más débil.

Si no hubiera sido por los Sellos de Comando, la batalla ya habría estado decidida. ¿Qué resultado era posible si la noche le daba poder a Berserker y, a su vez, hacía que Lancer decayera?

El techo bajo sus pies empezaba a resquebrajarse debido a la presión que ejercían ambos Servants. Lancer, más consciente de las ventajas que la zona podía otorgarle, pateó el suelo, haciendo que cediera definitivamente. Mientras caía, tuvo tiempo de tirar de la lanza con todas sus fuerzas, tomando distancia en suelo firme.

Con palabras que denotaban su fe, el mártir de la lanza refirmó su existencia, y la noble causa que le llevaba a combatir contra semejante criatura.

En el interior de la casa pudo oírse un aullido estremecedor, y al paso de Berserker todo se desmoronaba en mil pedazos.

Sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, se clavaron en los de Lancer. Cada una de sus garras intentó penetrar por el costado de su rival.

Un golpe, un poco más abajo de donde se encontraban las costillas, con la clara intención de extraer el sebo de Lancer. A pesar de que la locura le hubiera poseído, aún mantenía una cierta inteligencia animal, que le permitía ejecutar ataques de ese calibre.

Lancer, atento al ataque, consiguió saltar, haciendo que los brazos de Berserker quedaran profundamente estancados en el muro.

La oportunidad se presentó ante Lancer. Alzó su lanza con virulencia, preparado para asestar un tajo de arriba hacia abajo, partiendo a Berserker por la mitad.

—¡Gaaah!

Con una intensa rabia, Berserker arrancó parte del muro para librarse del ataque. El extraño hedor que desprendía Lancer no le gustaba en absoluto, pues le recordaba a lo sagrado, aquello que alguna vez puso en jaque su vida, acabando finalmente con su existencia. Poniendo el trozo de pared entre él y su atacante, se preparó para un nuevo ataque.

Lancer, percatándose de la creciente vesania de su rival, no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de acallar sus grotescos gritos para toda la eternidad. La afilada punta plateada de su arma asomó a través del muro, pero Berserker, ejerciendo presión hacia el suelo, consiguió evitar el mortal embate.

El sufrimiento al que se veía sometido su cuerpo no evitaba que Lancer siguiera buscando la victoria.

—¡Aaaauuuu!

Que el corazón de Lancer se detuviera era lo que los aullidos de Berserker clamaban.

—Descansa para siempre, demonio.

Lancer aprovechó el momento en que sus palabras hacían enloquecer aún más a Berserker para impactar de manera definitiva. Sin embargo, Berserker saltó hacia uno de los tejados, evadiendo una muerte segura.

Lancer, liberado de la presión que ejercía su enemigo, se enderezó.

—¿Quién eres?

Eso fue lo único que asaltó los pensamientos de Lancer, mientras observaba su brazo, aplastado.

Su modo de aullar frente a su presencia, y la manera en que evitaba ser golpeado por la lanza, no eran simple casualidad. Se trataba de una bestia que entendía los peligros de ser cazada, y que recordaba los riesgos que entrañaban los poderes sacros.

Con la Luna brillando a sus espaldas, la bestia invocada en el contenedor de la clase Berserker se mostraba como una auténtica amenaza.

—Maldita Iglesia… Maldita y estúpida secta… ¡¿Justo en esta batalla teníais que estar presentes?! ¡¿No os bastó con destruir a una familia siglos atrás de la manera más impune posible?! ¡Devoraré vuestras gargantas, malditos!

Los sebos, aún calientes, que manchaban el cuerpo y el alma de Noelia se volvieron amargos en su boca cuando, oculta entre las sombras, vio al Ejecutor junto al Espíritu Heroico de la Lanza.

¿Tan crueles eran como para ser partícipes de una Guerra de herejes, sólo con el objetivo de cazarlos?

La Luna resplandeciente de aquella noche hacía que su cuerpo fuera mucho más frágil a la hora de resistir la ira.

A pesar de la tragedia acontecida, los Lua Nova seguían sintiendo el poder de la bestia en su sangre, en sus carnes y en sus huesos. De todos ellos, era la temible Noelia la más salvaje, la más vivaz.

Con su olfato y con su vista, captó los entresijos de su nueva presa.

La Luna no sólo le arrebataba la capacidad de controlarse como era debido, sino que aumentaba sus sentidos como si fuera un animal.

Su oído, perfectamente afinado, escuchó cómo el viento arrastraba una amenaza.

Con una agilidad y una potencia mejoradas, saltó encima de uno de los muros de la residencia, evitando la cuchilla letal que le atacó por la espalda.

—Es ridículo cuando la presa quiere convertirse en cazador, ¿lo sabías?

Con la mirada fija en las sombras, se dirigió a aquel tan patético como para creer que podía acechar a la cazadora definitiva.

Cuando el acechador se dejó ver, todo quedó claro para Noelia. El verdadero Master de Lancer se presentó, y era nada más y nada menos que un Ejecutor de la Santa Iglesia.

—Siento algo de miedo, padre. Siempre que imagino cómo sería alimentarme de uno de vosotros, no puedo evitar pensar que me gustaría tanto que no querría probar otra cosa. ¿Será así?

Con un claro dejo de ironía en esa última pregunta, la sonrisa de Noelia se ensanchó tanto que parecía que la mandíbula iba a desencajársele.

El Master de Lancer no añadió ni una sola palabra, y de sus manos volaron tres Llaves Negras.

En un segundo, Noelia había cambiado de tejado, esquivando las armas arrojadizas de su atacante.

—¡Aaau!

Con un aullido ensordecedor, saltó al suelo y corrió de un lado a otro hacia el Ejecutor, que respondía una y otra vez con Llaves Negras, sin poder alcanzarla.

Los sicarios de Dios se preparaban para acabar con los males que asolaban el jardín del Hacedor, pero no parecía ser suficiente para acabar con Noelia.

El gen monstruoso de los híbridos de la familia renombrada como Lua Nova les hacía física e instintivamente superiores a cualquier humano normal.

El Ejecutor reajustó su táctica, usando las Llaves Negras como defensa de corto alcance.

Noelia, llevada por un frenesí incontrolable, lanzó sus garras allí donde vio desprotegido a su enemigo.

El Master de Lancer entendió a tiempo aquel error, subsanándolo antes de que Noelia le alcanzase.

Noelia también reaccionó rápidamente, esquivando el contraataque y recibiendo solamente un corte en la cara.

La expresión de Noelia se tensó más, si es que eso era posible. Sin embargo, el Master de Lancer se mantuvo impávido.

Aquel corte se trataba de una advertencia. No importaba cuán superior fuera el cuerpo de Noelia, los Ejecutores siempre estaban preparados para suplir esas carencias.

La firme expresión de su contrincante hacía que le hirviera aún más la sangre. Para la Master de Berserker, alguien que no demostraba sus emociones abiertamente se trataba de un farsante que no se dejaba llevar por la verdadera naturaleza de su alma. La tendencia primitiva hacia la que las bestias se dirigían, esa era la verdad.

Teniendo eso en cuenta, Noelia no pensaba detenerse hasta arrancar alguna emoción del Ejecutor. Cuando despedazase su carne, los gritos que proferiría serían lo suficientemente sabrosos como para saciar su sadismo.

Amagando sus ataques, comenzó a realizar movimientos con el único objetivo de que su rival se cansara y, por tanto, mostrara alguna apertura en su defensa.

"Vamos, marioneta vacía, muéstrame el auténtico rostro de una pobre presa".

Como si su pensamiento hubiese trascendido su cuerpo vio que, al fin, la marioneta de la Iglesia torcía su gesto con la mayor desesperación que había visto en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Completamente satisfecha, atacó con mayor ímpetu y el Master de Lancer, como si estuviera paralizado, miró a sus ojos con un gran temor reflejado.

La mano cruel de Noelia tardó un suspiro en arrancar un pedazo del cuello del Ejecutor, devorándolo en el acto con saña animal.

—Oh… Era cierto, es delicioso. ¡Es lo más sabroso que he probado jamás!

Estupefacta, miró el cuerpo inerte de su rival, agradeciendo tan delicioso bocado. No entendía cómo un simple ser humano podía resultar tan plácido en su paladar. Inquieta por el éxtasis acumulado con cada mordisco a esa preciada carne, se acercó con ojos furibundos a su presa, lista para engullir cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Cuando estaba a un metro del cadáver, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda como un viento helado lanzado por un demonio. En un parpadeo, el cuerpo sin vida de su contrincante apareció ante ella, incorporado. No había sangre, ni había herida alguna.

—¿Cuál es el criterio de Dios para elegir a sus servidores?

Aquella pregunta fue lo único que salió de los labios del Ejecutor, ante la mirada de la incrédula bestia. ¿Sería que, realmente, ella se convirtió en la presa y su enemigo en el cazador? No lo sabía, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Capítulo 6. Parte 6.

El tiempo se sucedía rápidamente, con la fría brisa nocturna atenazando el corazón de Lancer. Berserker no cedía en su empeño y, con furia, atacaba firmemente a su adversario. Debido a esos ataques impetuosos, Lancer comprendió velozmente que su enemigo no era alguien a quien subestimar, así que, centrándose en la defensa, luchaba por mantener a raya al descontrolado ser.

Cada grito, cada envite de Berserker quedaba grabado en la retina de Lancer, que esperaba comprender el funcionamiento de su enemigo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Si Lancer se hubiera enfrentado a un auténtico Espíritu Heroico llevado por la locura, sus intenciones hubieran sido totalmente imposibles de llevar a cabo. Pero él no era alguien común y, como todo depredador, seguía unas pautas para sus ataques.

El estado enconado en el que Lancer sitiaba la batalla estaba haciendo que el vecindario se redujera a escombros y polvo.

Una y otra vez la piel de Lancer se estremecía al sentir extremadamente cerca las garras de Berserker; sin embargo, cuando éste hacía silbar el aire con los ataques de su lanza, el instinto natural de su rival le protegía de sufrir algún daño.

La presencia del Espíritu Heroico de la Lanza no alejaba a la bestia, sino al contrario. Con sus gráciles movimientos y su evidente convicción en lo sagrado, no hacía más que mantener viva la furia de su enemigo, que cercaba cada vez más sus maniobras.

En un instante, ambos cesaron en sus ataques, pero sin descuidar sus defensas.

—¡Aaaaauuuuu!

Acompañado de aquel aullido, Berserker liberó su energía y los trazos de sebo que cubrían su cuerpo se desprendieron. Una vez en el suelo, comenzaron a tomar forma. Palpitaban de manera monstruosa, obteniendo vida.

"Imposible… ¿Acaso alguien desquiciado puede usar taumaturgia?".

Berserker no se trataba de un mago a todos los efectos. Sin embargo, no sólo fue recordado por ser aquel con el que murió la auténtica bestialidad de los Lua Nova, sino por haber creado una perversa vertiente con la nigromancia como base. Él era el creador de aquellas abominaciones.

Aquellos seres estaban lejos de la perfección que denotaban las creaciones de sus predecesores, como su Master. No obstante, al haber sido creadas por un Espíritu Heroico, su letalidad estaba fuera de toda duda.

La bestia salvaje, amparada por la noche, había descubierto que para cazar a aquella formidable presa, sería necesario hacer uso de la manada.

Berserker mantuvo su ataque frontal. Era el líder de la manada y, como tal, debía mostrar su superioridad. Sus creaciones se movilizaron por los costados, dejando tras de sí un rastro de fluidos nada agradables a la vista.

Lancer, que tenía presente que Berserker sería el primero en confrontarle, alzó su lanza, cruzándola sobre su pecho para evitar que las afiladas garras le desgarrasen.

—¡Maldición!

Para sorpresa del Espíritu Heroico de la Lanza, Berserker agarró su arma con todas sus fuerzas, de tal modo que si Lancer quería ganar distancia, debería abandonar su preciada lanza en manos de ese abominable ser.

¿Acaso Berserker había razonado para llegar a ese plan? No, eso era imposible.

Las criaturas de sebo se abalanzaron sobre el inmóvil Lancer.

Lancer entendió, pues, demasiado tarde la malévola cacería de su adversario. Las abominaciones hincaron sus putrefactos colmillos en la piel de Lancer.

Con su presa bajo sus fauces, la bestia alzó a Lancer, mandándolo a volar junto a sus adheridos hijos al interior de una de las casas adyacentes.

Berserker oyó la manera en la que Lancer se resistía a su perdición. ¿Por qué seguía luchando? ¿Por qué esa maldita voz seguía resonando en su cabeza?

—¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Con un atronador quejido, Berserker dio rienda suelta a su desesperación.

Como un destello entre las sombras, el Espíritu Heroico de la Lanza cargó contra la bestia, como si estuviese confiado en que la victoria llegaría.

Berserker esquivó la punta de plata de la lanza de su enemigo, que se dirigía directamente hacia su cuello. La maniobra, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para evitar el golpe que recibió con la parte roma.

—¡Agh!

Tras el lamento de la bestia, ambos contrincantes tomaron distancia.

Después de la larga batalla, ambos se miraron con resolución, preparados para que el siguiente ataque fuera el último.

La avidez de Berserker le apremiaba a no demorar más su festín, mientras que Lancer no tenía intención de dejar sobre este mundo a una bestia tan infame.

El Espíritu Heroico de la Lanza estaba dispuesto a dar el último golpe, aunque la bestia atravesara su carne.

—¡Gaaaaah!

—¡Húndete en el abismo!

Las últimas sentencias fueron pronunciadas. Berserker y Lancer acometieron con tal ímpetu que no tocaron el suelo en su avance.

Lancer impregnó de firmeza su lanza, lista para que el golpe impactara fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias. Estaba seguro que si su arma penetraba a su objetivo, acabaría con él definitivamente.

No obstante, una terrible sensación de peligro le sacudió de repente. No era algo sobre él, sino sobre su Master, que en algún lugar estaba siendo acosado por la muerte.

Aquel repentino acontecimiento hizo que bajara su lanza y, aunque consiguió herir a Berserker, el ataque no fue mortal. El golpe, al menos, sirvió para despistar un poco a la bestia, que acabó con sus garras hundidas en el pecho de Lancer, y no en su garganta.

Ya no hubo más ataques, y ambos retomaron la distancia una vez más.

Aquel pensamiento nubló la mente de Lancer mientras su arma y su mirada estaban fijas de manera punzante en su rival. Berserker dejó de emitir sonido alguno, y se mantuvo distante de una manera poco usual.

"He de acabar con la batalla. Un segundo más podría suponer…".

La solución, entonces, se presentó de improviso. La bestia sanguinaria desapareció de la vista de Lancer, desmaterializándose.

El golpe que no pudo matarle fue suficiente para que Berserker huyese, dando paso a la nueva prioridad del Espíritu Heroico de la Lanza. Salvar a su Master y seguir en este mundo.

Capítulo 7. Parte 1.

Assassin regresó a la base temprano, justo en el momento del día en que su Master le había ordenado regresar para entregarle los informes del espionaje. Al igual que hace unos días, vio a su Master sentado frente a un ordenador portátil, repasando la grabación de su ataque a Tohsaka.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando, pero no por el nerviosismo de haber fallado el ataque, sino por no comprender qué tipo de taumaturgia había usado Tohsaka para sobrevivir a artillería de ese nivel.

—Master, no he podido encontrarlo. No ha regresado a su mansión. Los familiares del resto de participantes han abandonado la vigilancia. Todo está tal y como estaba al principio.

Assassin sabía que su rastreo fallido enojaría a su Master, como si no fuese bastante castigo el hecho de que él, que se había dedicado a cazar magos en vida, no pudiera hallar ese rastro.

—Assassin, eres un inútil. Tú, el más experto de los Hassan, ¿no puedes cumplir con una tarea tan sencilla como esa?

El cuerpo de su Master detuvo los temblores cuando se dirigió a él.

—El rastro mágico está esparcido por demasiados lugares. Oculta su rastro de manera muy efectiva. Será difícil hallarlo, pero no cejaré hasta hacerlo, lo prometo.

Assassin todavía intentaba explicar a su Master el porqué de las complicaciones.

—¡No creo que te resulte difícil, imbécil, sino imposible! Cómo he podido confiar en tu habilidad cuando en vida fuiste uno más entre esos orgullosos conocedores del ocultismo… ¿Realmente encontraste a tantos como dices?

Las palabras de su Master fueron realmente hirientes. No sólo estaba dudando de su capacidad como Espíritu Heroico, sino de lo que había hecho en vida. El odio de Assassin estuvo a punto de hacerse evidente, pero sabía que sin su Master no podría aguantar suficiente como para que hubiera algún participante libre y poder así hacer otro contrato. De manera tajante estaba atado a aquel idiota marionetista.

—Seguiré buscando. Tú encárgate de reconstruir tu equipo.

Assassin no midió sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que habían sido demasiado despectivas.

—¿A quién crees que te estás dirigiendo, pedazo de escoria? Que no se te olvide nunca, jamás, ni siquiera cuando desaparezcas de este mundo, que eres sólo una marioneta más, un instrumento de mi taller. Ahora vete, antes de de que te castigue.

Su Master mostró mientras hablaba sus Sellos de Comando aún intactos para demostrar que tenía el control de la situación.

—Entendido, Master…

Assassin desapareció sin decir una palabra más. No quería empeorar la situación.

"No eres más que aquellos magos a los que maté, Master… Vigila tu espalda".

Assassin pensó para sí mismo esas palabras y se desvaneció para seguir con su búsqueda.

Capítulo 7. Parte 2.

El sonido de las máquinas y los obreros retumbaba en el esqueleto del edificio aún desnudo. Aunque había edificios alrededor habitados, eso no causaría ninguna molestia, pues la mayoría de los que se encontraban allí viviendo estarían demasiado ocupados trabajando a esas horas.

Todos seguían al pie de la letra las instrucciones del jefe de obra; con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación habían conseguido levantar el edificio en poco tiempo. En pocos años el distrito de Shinto había aumentado mucho el nivel de sus estructuras.

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo y, por petición del jefe, todos habían descendido a la planta inferior. Tenía algo que comunicarles.

—Muchachos, debemos realizar una pequeña parada, al menos unos días. Uno de los vecinos me ha comunicado que ha escuchado ruidos raros y ha percibido un olor muy extraño. Parece ser que algo va mal en las conexiones subterráneas de la ciudad y que puede tener que ver con el trágico incidente de ayer por la noche en la zona de Miyama. Por seguridad he decidido que hasta que todo se aclare, deberemos paralizar el trabajo y avisar a los bloques vecinos de que abandonen sus casas.

El jefe parecía preocupado y era algo que el resto de sus trabajadores podía ver. Era un hombre atento y cuidaba bien los derechos y la integridad de sus empleados, así que todos escucharon con atención y le creyeron como un hijo cree a un padre.

—De acuerdo, jefe. Algunos nos quedaremos por aquí recogiendo las herramientas mientras el resto avisa a los vecinos de la zona.

Uno de los empleados más veteranos y allegados a él no dudó en ofrecer su mano para lo que hiciese falta. Todos asintieron, conformes.

—Os lo agradezco, equipo. Vayamos inmediatamente; cuanto antes sean avisados mayor tiempo tendrán para buscar un alojamiento momentáneo.

Tras sus palabras, todos se centraron en sus tareas.

Él salió fuera para hablar con el vecino que le había informado de la situación.

—Señorita, ya he avisado a mis chicos y hemos decidido que nos encargaremos personalmente de advertir al resto de vecinos. Le agradecemos la preocupación y prometemos asegurarnos de que todo se solucione lo más rápido posible.

La joven le miró con unos ojos rojos que parecían poder penetrar en su alma.

—El agradecimiento es mío. Es muy amable por su parte tomar más responsabilidad de la que debía. Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer.

La chica parecía realmente agradecida, así que eso sólo pudo hacer que él se sintiese mejor. Ella apartó sus ojos de él y se giró, marchando hacia el interior del edificio.

Él la miró y, por un instante, se quedó pensando en esos ojos profundos.

Capítulo 7. Parte 3.

El seguimiento de Gerade le había llevado hasta uno de los hoteles más modernos y lujosos de toda la ciudad, donde sólo alguien con suficiente dinero podría pasar allí más de una noche. El hotel tenía toda clase de modernidades, incluyendo sistemas tecnológicos.

Gerade tuvo la sensación de que Tohsaka había elegido aquel lugar tan opuesto a la creencia de un mago tradicional para asegurarse su tapadera. La creencia de los magos era fuerte en todos aquellos que realmente querían seguir ese camino, así que los que conocieran a Tohsaka, no pensarían que él pudiera ocultarse en un lugar tan opuesto a su propia convicción.

Pero Tohsaka no había contado con su habilidad única de rastreo.

Gerade no quiso subestimar al dueño de la ciudad y prefirió no alojarse directamente en el mismo hotel ya que, aparte del poder mágico del que había hecho gala, también tenía a Saber junto a él. Gerade, sin embargo, se encontraba solo.

Finalmente decidió instalarse en uno de los pisos con vistas al hotel, a la misma altura de la ventana de la habitación de Tohsaka y allí compuso todo su equipo.

Se podían ver varias grabaciones desde su ordenador portátil, cada una apuntando a sitios distintos.

Una en el templo, otra en la carretera que dirigía al bosque donde estaba el castillo de los Einzbern, otra en el puerto y una nueva que instaló en la ventana apuntando directamente hacia la habitación de Tohsaka.

Configuró su nuevo punto de observación en infrarrojo, pues Tohsaka mantenía siempre las cortinas cerradas y sólo una mira de ese estilo podría darle algo de información. Los refuerzos que se le habían hecho al aparato aumentaban sus capacidades hasta tener una visión mucho más precisa.

Gerade se sentó frente a todas las pantallas y comenzó a observar detenidamente una tras otra, de manera ordenada y precisa. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder ningún detalle.

Una extraña sensación recorrió entonces su cuerpo y pensó que debía poner su atención en el templo, donde estaban Aria y Archer.

Gerade introdujo la clave del control remoto y la cámara situada en el templo cambió su modo estático al de seguimiento y empezó a ampliar su vista de lado a lado.

Aria no se encontraba allí.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Sabía que si habían salido era para buscar a Rider, y en las condiciones actuales, Gerade sabía que Archer perdería la batalla.

Miró entonces el resto de cámaras con mucha atención, pero nada. Gerade empezó a arrepentirse de haber dejado una noche sin vigilancia a Aria.

El cielo tronó en el exterior y comenzó a llover fuertemente sobre Fuyuki.

El sonido de los relámpagos pareció haber devuelto la calma a Gerade. Lo único que podía hacer era mandar a un familiar para buscar a Aria. Con suerte, podría averiguar al menos dónde estaba.

Su mirada, perdida, se quedó fija en el monitor que observaba el escondite de Tohsaka.

Capítulo 7. Parte 4.

Todo el tiempo que les llevó la causa quedó olvidado; todo el vacío había sido llenado, y los sacrificios que muchos tuvieron que hacer habían sido honrados. El oro de las paredes brillaba pese a los años y la sabiduría del señor de aquel lugar aún flotaba en el aire.

Por fin, las legendarias Minas del Rey Salomón fueron desenterradas, al igual que lo que escondían en su interior. Uno de los máximos exponentes del poder de la fe.

Allí estaban guardados todos los tesoros, todos los conocimientos que el rey Sabio había cosechado durante años. Cada cosa estaba marcada con sellos mágicos que ocultaban lo que entrañaban esos objetos.

—Hermano, lo hemos conseguido. Al fin, ante nosotros, está el mayor templo de Dios, donde moran espíritus antiguos, espíritus que conocen el mundo desde el principio. Este es el lugar más cercano a Dios, estoy seguro.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, recordó que no lo había logrado solo. Junto a un verdadero amigo y hermano, estaban a punto de convertirse en historia de la Iglesia.

—Tienes razón, hermano. Sigamos hacia delante, una gran bendición nos espera dentro.

Movidos por lo increíble del lugar, sus espíritus se despertaron con una curiosidad que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentían.

Cada paso les hacía flotar en una nube. Avanzaron entre los caminos dorados absortos por la belleza del lugar. Tan ensimismados se encontraban, que no se dieron cuenta de que se habían separado. Aún así no se preocuparon, pues ambos habían entrado por el mismo lugar así que tarde o temprano se reunirían allí.

Uno de ellos siguió caminando y encontró un poco más adelante unas escaleras de oro y joyas que descendían en forma de caracol. Algo en él le dijo que debía continuar por ahí.

Cuando llegó hasta el final, otra enorme sala se abrió frente a él. Jarras de plata y oro se esparcían por todos los rincones. En un simple vistazo pudo percatarse de que había al menos setenta objetos. Y no sólo eso, sino que también pudo darse cuenta de que sobre el techo y el suelo de la sala había dibujada una monumental Estrella de David cubierta a su vez por unas enormes cadenas de hierro.

Caminó un poco más hacia el interior y entonces escuchó una voz débil que hacía eco entre las paredes. Era una voz casi imperceptible; con mucho esfuerzo consiguió seguir su rastro y encontró ocultas dos estatuas sin nombre en los extremos de una puerta rígida.

Sus rostros estaban algo descompuestos, pero sin duda un hombre de fe como él los reconoció rápidamente.

—El Rey David y el Rey Salomón…

Observó entonces más detenidamente sus figuras, pero no logró encontrar nada.

Entonces la voz le volvió a susurrar.

—Así que era eso. Ya entiendo…

Descubrió entonces el misterio.

—שְׁלֹמֹה; דָּוִד, דָּוִיד

Pronunciando sus nombres en hebreo, las puertas se abrieron con un gran chasquido, desvelando una habitación oculta.

Allí, apartado de lo demás, se encontraba una fuente rodeada por símbolos que parecían infinitos. Una figura alada apuntaba con su espada hacia la embocadura casi tocando aquel agujero negro bajo él.

Se acercó pero apenas podía ver su rostro, sólo aquella espada que apuntaba hacia el agujero; del interior de éste sí pudo observar numerosas manos deformes que parecían raspar las paredes para intentar llegar a la cima, donde aquel ángel con una brillante aureola los amenazaba con su presencia.

Las voces seguían susurrando en aquel lugar.

Se acercó hacia la figura y, con respeto, colocó sus manos sobre la empuñadura de la espada.

Miró entonces en el interior de aquella especie de abismo y una figura comenzó a hacerse visible, mientras los susurros se hacían más intensos en su cabeza.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y, sin poder hacer nada, notó que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Los susurros aún continuaban. Pudo sentir que algo arriba se sacudía.

Finalmente, su cuerpo se detuvo y cayó inconsciente.

Capítulo 8. Parte 1.

Noelia se arrastraba en las profundidades del bosque. Su cuerpo se había vuelto más fuerte gracias al estado de la Luna, no obstante el hecho de no poder alimentarse hacía más insoportable aquel dolor. Aquellos malditos interrumpieron su obra, y además por culpa de su Servant también sufría tremendos dolores de cabeza.

Desde que Berserker fue atacado por Lancer había comenzado a sufrir tremendos dolores por aquella herida que parecía no sanar. En sus gritos había un poco de dolor y de locura; era intenso, tanto que Noelia tuvo que desmaterializarlo. Pero, aún así, sus gritos no cesaban en su cabeza.

—¡Maldito seas, calla de una vez! ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Para!

Noelia gritaba lo más alto que podía. Estaba cansada de la situación; maldecía a la iglesia, maldecía a Lancer y maldecía su suerte.

Miró sus dos Sellos de Comando restantes y por un instante se le pasó la idea de usar uno de ellos para acallar la voz de su Servant, pero a su vez quería conservarlos para cuando la Luna estuviese llena. Los necesitaba para suministrar poder suficiente a Berserker en ese entonces.

Noelia sentía que por primera vez el bosque no era su hogar. Estaba tan desierto, tan silencioso… Era como una prisión ahora. Un lugar donde un lobo malherido iría a morir.

Noelia intentó concentrarse, para intentar que de ese modo al menos su cabeza no explotase. Comenzó a entender entonces el nombre que se había estado escondiendo en aquellos gritos.

—¡Bar… Barb… Bárba… ra…!

Eso fue incluso peor que escuchar los alaridos. Noelia casi vomitó al escuchar de boca de su Servant ese nombre.

¿Cómo podía una bestia así acordarse en su dolor infinito de alguien que le traicionó a él y a su familia en el pasado? ¿Tanto odiaba lo que era?

Si la mente y el cuerpo de Noelia estaban heridos, ahora también lo estaba su alma.

—¡No vuelvas a nombrarla! ¡Eres odioso, maldición, no vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre, monstruo!

Que Noelia llamase a Berserker monstruo por algo como eso era sólo otra prueba de cómo concebía la naturaleza de las personas.

—¡Barb… Bárba… ra…!

Berserker seguía nombrándola entre gritos.

Noelia entendió entonces que no había otra manera. En aquel bosque solitario, donde nadie más vivía, comenzó a gritar de igual manera, intentando comunicarse así con Berserker, igual que lo hacen dos bestias salvajes.

Capítulo 8. Parte 2.

La lluvia no aminoraba, y la paciencia de Archer tampoco. Alrededor todo estaba vacío; la gente que residía en la zona se había marchado, y eso significaba que su Master había logrado su objetivo. Eso le alegraba.

Parecía que aquella niña no sólo había abandonado su claustro físico, sino también el mental.

Esa noche era la primera en la que de verdad eran compañeros de guerra. Ella había cumplido su cometido y él no pensaba moverse de allí hasta cumplir el suyo.

Allí, sentado, como un águila al acecho observaba con su aguda visión las nubes, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciese de entre ellas su presa.

Entonces su espera terminó. Un destello en el cielo desveló la figura del gran barco usado por Rider.

"No escaparás de mí, Rider. Esta vez te enfrentarás a alguien con un poder mayor que el de tus oxidados cañones".

Con esa idea clara en su cabeza, Archer comenzó a tensar su arco. Quien lo hubiese visto haciéndolo podría darse cuenta de que aquel arco realmente requería de una enorme fuerza. No era tan corriente como parecía. Tenía algo extraño, algo diferente. Aunque las manos de Archer no temblaban, para cualquier otro hubiera sido una tarea imposible.

El arco liberó su presión y la flecha salió disparada como un rayo. El proyectil navegó entre la lluvia y las nubes de tal manera que las gotas cesaron de caer y las nubes se dispersaron.

El impacto en el barco provocó que muchos de los cañones de aquella zona quedaran inutilizados. A pesar de la gran grieta, todavía quedaban suficientes cañones como para ser peligroso.

Archer cargó otra flecha, pero esta vez fueron los cañones restantes los que respondieron a la ofensiva. Cinco cañones hicieron que un estruendo recorriera el aire, mientras el barco se movía entre las nubes con la misma facilidad que lo haría entre las olas del mar.

Archer saltó rápidamente por el hueco interior del edificio en obras. Tras él caían los escombros de la azotea mientras que entre el polvo y el acero siguió descendiendo. Mirando a través de la morralla, consiguió disparar al barco de Rider, que respondió con un ataque casi a la par.

En esta ocasión, cinco cañones de Rider chocaron contra la flecha de Archer.

Para sorpresa de cualquiera que pudiese estar viendo ese combate, la flecha de Archer tuvo la suficiente potencia como para equilibrar las fuerzas contra cinco cañones de Rider; no sólo eso, sino que prosiguió su marcha. A pesar del gran poderío del proyectil, el disparo se desvió lo suficiente como para que sólo pudiese impactar en el mástil; éste se hizo pedazos y cayó sobre la azotea de otro edificio.

Archer se disponía a cargar otra de sus flechas, pero una terrible sensación le sacudió. No provenía de Rider o de otro posible enemigo acechante, no; esta vez, provenía de él.

—¡Aún no! Déjame algo más de tiempo. Tengo que darme prisa, he de acabar con esto de una vez…

Sus ojos se posaron durante un instante, llenos de rabia, en su pierna derecha.

Sin dejar tregua, seis cañones dispararon contra Archer en ese preciso momento.

Nuevamente, Archer consiguió esquivarlos ágilmente saltando de un lado a otro entre las distintas plantas del edificio. La estructura estaba empezando a desmoronarse. Ya era bastante que hubiera aguantado todo este tiempo, pero lo que estaba claro es que no lo haría eternamente.

Archer tomó una decisión al ver semejante alarde de destrucción. Si quería vencer, aunque fuese en dos intentos, debería desarmar los cañones del barco. Cargó la flecha con una sensación ominosa en su interior, y dispuso toda su concentración para aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba.

Caster observaba con asombro la batalla y el poder destructivo del que hacían gala esos dos Espíritus Heroicos. Aceptó aún más, si cabe, el hecho de que tenía unas posibilidades nulas de salir vencedor en esta Guerra. No si no se derrotaban entre ellos y sólo quedaban al final Assassin y él; sí, puede que contra Assassin hubiera alguna opción.

Intentó ampliar su vista por la zona en busca de algún rostro más; prestó atención a cualquier detalle que pudiera ser relevante.

Entonces, encontró a alguien que llamó su atención. Allí, en el interior de un edificio, junto a una ventana, una niña observaba la batalla. Estaba sola. Una niña con el pelo blanco como la nieve y ojos como de rubí.

Caster se levantó y fue rápidamente a buscar a Joseph. Seguro que le interesaba lo que estaba pasando.

Llegó hasta el aparcamiento del edificio a toda velocidad y allí vio a Joseph, sentado, apoyado en uno de los pilares, justo como el otro día. Parecía que su mente estaba en algún lugar lejano.

—Viejo, regresa a tu cuerpo. Hay algo que tienes que ver.

Viejo. Así comenzó Caster a llamarle. No por su aspecto físico, sino por el aspecto de su alma; cansada, amargada y desolada por una vida llena de turbulencias.

—¿Han venido ya hasta aquí? ¿Por fin han entrado en tu taller, Caster?

Joseph le respondió con el mismo tono desgastado que había usado en las escasas ocasiones en que habían hablado desde que llegaron.

—Hay una niña, sola. Es, sin duda, otro de los Masters de esta Guerra. Creo que deberías verla. Quizá…

Caster no terminó de hablar cuando Joseph gruñó para que callara. Estaba tan desinteresado por lo que le había dicho que simplemente volvió a dispersar su mente.

En ese momento, Caster comprendió que no había nada que hacer. Y, si había algo, tendría que hacerlo Joseph solo.

Sin decir nada más, regresó a la sala principal para seguir observando la batalla. O quizá para observar a aquella solitaria niña.

Aria no podía ver a Archer desde aquel punto, pero sí podía sentirlo. Podía sentir cómo, poco a poco, sus fuerzas flaqueaban, como si pudiese sentir en su propia carne la pesada maldición que caía sobre su Servant. Una maldición que llegó por lealtad al más bravo de los héroes, un héroe intocable incluso por los dioses. Dioses que sólo podían recibir su venganza a través de torturar a la gente más preciada por ese héroe.

Una diosa llegó a odiar tanto a aquel héroe, que incluso tras su muerte siguió maldiciendo su legado. Así es como Archer se convirtió en parte de ese legado maldito.

Aria podía escuchar el estruendo del duelo, e intentaba que sus rezos llegaran a su Servant. Pero no funcionaba. La esperanza no era bastante; la esperanza y la fe no estaban sirviendo de nada. Archer perdía su poder a cada instante que pasaba.

Miró a sus manos, que se unían por el rezo, intentando imprimirle fuerzas, intentando dar todo de su espíritu. Y, entonces, vio lo que podía ser su salvación. En sus manos pudo ver las tres marcas rojas, los Sellos de Comando. Pequeños milagros capaces de cambiar el curso de la batalla. Su poder era, sin duda, suficiente para darle la vuelta a esa situación tan adversa.

—Yo, Ariasviel Von Einzbern, por mi Sello de Comando te ordeno, Archer…

Las luces del pasillo parpadearon. Un aura siniestra se hizo con el lugar, interrumpiendo la orden de Aria. Una risa maliciosa pudo escucharse por toda la sala.

Aria miró entonces hacia aquel pasillo que daba a las escaleras y al ascensor. Mirando fijamente, sin pestañear, con su cuerpo temblando, sabía a ciencia cierta que lo que sentía era miedo. Un miedo que congelaba sus movimientos.

"Haz algo, no puedes quedarte así… Llama a Archer…".

Aria intentaba infundirse valor a sí misma, cuando la luz se apagó de repente en aquel pasillo que comenzaba a volverse tan frío como el viejo castillo nevado de los Einzbern.

Fue la luz que entraba por las ventanas de la calle la que desveló a aquella figura. Una silueta oscura, que parecía mucho más tétrica con aquella máscara de huesos. Era Assassin, que sonreía burlonamente.

—Así que la Master de Archer, eh… Je, je, je. Vaya, qué sorpresa. Una niña como tú no debería estar sola en un sitio como este. No recordaba que la imprudencia de los magos llegara hasta este punto.

Aria no se movió. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

—Pero, dejando eso de lado… ¿No eres humana, cierto? Eres una creación artificial. Esos ojos… ese cabello… sí, tú debes ser el Master enviado por los Einzbern. No eres a quien buscaba, pero, sin duda, tener en su poder el recipiente del Grial será algo que agradará sobremanera a mi Master. Vamos, niña, ven conmigo por las buenas. No quiero tener que matarte.

Para cualquier participante que se haya molestado en investigar y que supiera algo de taumaturgia era evidente todo lo que había dicho Assassin. Sin embargo, Aria no podía evitar sentir un gran miedo al ver que alguien así podía conocer tanto de ella.

Assassin comenzó a acercarse a Aria con la tranquilidad del que sabe que tiene la situación bajo control.

De repente, Assassin se detuvo en seco. Pudo notar otra presencia proveniente del ascensor.

El ascensor se abrió de par en par, dejando salir luz de su interior.

Una figura que vestía elegante, con un sombrero de copa y una máscara con una sonrisa dibujada de oreja a oreja. Se trataba de Caster. Aria se preguntaba sus intenciones.

—Alguien quiere interponerse en mi camino, ya veo. ¿Quieres intimidarme con esa máscara tan ridícula? Qué patético.

Assassin empezó a reírse de lo ridícula que le parecía esa manera de mostrarse.

—Assassin, tú te mueves entre las sombras, no necesitas cuidar tu ya podrida imagen. Pero yo vengo a dar un espectáculo, y se necesita elegancia y presencia. No obstante pasaré por alto tus osados comentarios, y te daré el placer de ver mi obra. Oh, no te asustes, no te pienso cobrar la entrada. Será totalmente gratuito.

Aria vio que aquel Servant, lejos de asustarse de Assassin, se rió de él de una manera un tanto más elegante que la de su interlocutor.

Caster se quitó el sombrero y, con una reverencia, lo lanzó hacia los pies de Assassin.

Assassin dio una patada al sombrero sin mirarlo y susurró algo dentro de su máscara. El sombrero cayó a los pies de Aria, que lo miró sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Assassin sacó de sus ropajes una daga curva y la apuntó hacia Caster, que sólo se había movido hasta el sensor de cierre para mantener la puerta del ascensor abierta.

Lanzándose velozmente hacia Caster, consiguió empujarlo hasta dentro del ascensor. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Lo siguiente que pasó dejó perplejo a Assassin. De un modo que no sabía explicar, el único que se encontraba ahora dentro del ascensor era él. Además de eso, la máquina estaba descendiendo hasta la primera planta.

"¿Cuándo usó un hechizo? Maldita sea…".

La rabia de haber caído en algo así indignó a Assassin. Reventó el techo del ascensor y ascendió sin pausa hasta la planta donde todo había empezado. Pero, cuando llegó allí, no había rastro de Caster, ni de la Master de Archer, ni del sombrero.

"No vais a escapar. Juro por mi honor de asesino de magos que daré contigo, Espíritu Heroico de la Hechicería, y desearás no haber sido invocado en esta Guerra por el Santo Grial".

Assassin intentó proyectar todo su odio desde su interior, para que, como una maldición, impidiera a sus enemigos ir muy lejos. Entonces comenzó la persecución.

Capítulo 8. Parte 3.

Tohsaka miraba con detenimiento la batalla desde una bola de cristal. Cada movimiento, cada ataque, quedaba grabado en su retina. Al menos, los detalles más perceptibles, pues eran Espíritus Heroicos y en ocasiones su agilidad sobrepasaba cientos de veces a la de un humano.

Sin embargo, desde hace un rato, podía percibir de una manera más nítida los movimientos de Archer. Parecían erráticos y pesados, como si algo estuviese presionándole. Saber, por su parte, tampoco perdía detalle de la batalla.

—Esto es malo. Archer no va a aguantar mucho más. A este ritmo habrá un punto en el que se quedará totalmente paralizado. ¿Qué debemos hacer, Master?

Saber podía percibir con mucha mayor claridad cada movimiento acontecido en la pelea; él, a diferencia de su Master, podía observar todos los gestos contrariados de Archer ante un Rider que comenzaba a hacer suya la batalla.

—Ciertamente, ambos enemigos son peligrosos. Es verdad, Archer no podrá aguantar mucho más; parece que hay algo que actúa contra su voluntad, delimitando sus movimientos. Él ha elegido esta batalla, y si lo que le pasara fuera por su poca pericia en combate, no movería ni un dedo. Pero algo me dice que no es así, y que esta batalla es desigual. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer entonces, Príncipe?

La expresión de Tohsaka daba a entender claramente que su pregunta escondía otra en realidad. Una pregunta que más que centrarse en qué deberían hacer, se centraba en si Saber estaba de acuerdo con su intención.

—Creo que deberíamos…

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la respuesta de Saber. Durante unos instantes, ambos permanecieron en silencio, completamente alerta. Finalmente, el golpeteo se detuvo.

—Makoto Tohsaka, quinta cabeza de la familia, sé que estás ahí. No has de ocultarte. Vengo solo y en nombre de la familia Einzbern. Familia a la que sirve Archer.

Una voz joven y segura sonó tras la puerta. Saber tomó forma material y asintió ante la mirada de su Master.

—Pasa, emisario de los Einzbern.

Tohsaka le invitó a entrar, y la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando a un muchacho que, aunque con ciertos rasgos de los Magos del Norte, no parecía una creación artificial, sino un humano completamente real. Un mago al servicio de los Einzbern.

Ambos se quedaron de pie, observándose, mientras Saber escrutaba el rostro de aquel muchacho.

—Seré directo, Master de Saber. Ser honestos desde el primer momento es lo más apropiado. He venido a ofrecerte un trato. Vengo a pedirte que colabores con nosotros para acabar con el Servant Rider.

Aquel joven fue directamente al grano. En su situación, de todos modos, no tenía tiempo para andarse con rodeos.

—Debo admitir que tu oferta es tentadora. Rider es un rival con gran poder. Pero contéstame tú a mí ahora: ¿por qué debería confiar en los Magos del Norte?

Era obvio el porqué. Aquel chico se había presentado allí, solo, a merced de lo que Tohsaka quisiera hacer con él. Saber también tendría dificultades para enfrentarse a Rider por sí solo. Archer era el único que tenía opciones para derrotarlo; no obstante, su extraña dolencia le impedía desplegar su verdadero potencial.

Ambos se necesitaban.

—La mayor prueba que podemos ofrecerte para que confíes en nosotros son las circunstancias. Por mucha rivalidad que pueda haber entre nuestras familias, no podemos negar la necesidad de este pacto. Queda poco para que Archer sea derrotado, esa es la realidad; igual que también es cierto que él es el único que puede llegar hasta Rider. Estamos dispuestos a establecer unas condiciones pero, por desgracia, mi señora ahora mismo está asistiendo a su Servant en la batalla. Le pido una prueba de fe, líder de los Tohsaka. Por favor, asista a Archer en este combate. Tras esta ayuda, Archer no representará ninguna amenaza para vosotros, eso puedo garantizarlo.

Sabía muy bien cómo manejar las palabras. Había practicado concienzudamente sus habilidades diplomáticas.

Tohsaka miró a Saber y éste estuvo de acuerdo.

—De acuerdo, enviado de los Einzbern. Tus palabras serán escuchadas. Saber y yo aceptamos tu petición y la realidad tras las circunstancias. Asistiremos en la batalla.

La capacidad de Archer para sobreponerse a su destino mantenía sus pies en movimiento. Los cañones de Rider insistían, pero no lograban alcanzarle lo suficiente como para matarle. Los edificios de alrededor estaban ya atravesados por las vigas del edificio en obras, que se mantenía mínimamente en pie a pesar de haberse desplomado las plantas superiores sobre las inferiores.

Tras unos interminables minutos, Archer pudo cargar un nuevo proyectil en su arco, pero debía ser rápido al apuntar ya que sus brazos le temblaban por el esfuerzo de tensar la poderosa cuerda.

Concentró toda la fuerza que le quedaba para su último golpe. Su arco, pese al estado en que se encontraba él, tendría la potencia suficiente como para impactar en los cañones del barco y crear una explosión que los destruyera.

Como si el mundo se detuviese para él un instante, Archer apuntó hacia el barco pirata.

De repente, el edificio comenzó a ceder. Sucedió en el peor momento posible. Archer comenzó a desplomarse hacia un lado.

Su flecha fue disparada y, pese a las fuerzas que le quedaban, el proyectil no perdió su poder original. Los cañones rugieron y en un momento el barco estalló en pedazos. Los trozos de la nave cayeron y las astillas fueron desvaneciéndose hasta desaparecer por completo entre la lluvia.

"No es posible… mi flecha… estoy seguro de que fallé el tiro".

Pese a ver el barco destrozado a la vez que disparaba, Archer no podía creer que él hubiese sido la causa. Y hacía bien en creerlo, pues él no había sido el causante de la destrucción del barco.

Un imponente Saber se materializó frente al exhausto arquero.

Ambos se miraron y Saber pudo notar un olor desagradable que provenía de la pierna que, en ese momento, tocaba Archer con su mano. Sin embargo, por respeto, decidió aguantar el olor sin ningún gesto que pudiera herirle el orgullo.

—Eres poderoso, Espíritu Heroico del Arco. No era justo que perdieses la batalla por algo que parece afectarte más allá de tu voluntad. Sé agradecido con tu Master y su siervo, que nos hizo llegar la petición de alianza. Una unión con la que podremos derrotar a Rider.

Saber intentó con sus palabras animar el espíritu de Archer. Pese a ser un enemigo potencial, era algo profundamente arraigado en sus creencias; a lo largo de su vida, fue conocido por esa clase de respeto y bondad para con sus oponentes.

—Ten también mi gratitud, Espíritu Heroico de la Espada. Agradezco enormemente tus palabras, y es cierto que, por desgracia, cayó sobre mí un mal inesperado. Sin embargo, has podido acabar con Rider y nuestro pacto ha terminado. ¿Dejarás pues que marche hasta recuperar mis energías y poder así tener un duelo justo?

Pese a que pudiera parecer que pactar con otro Master heriría el orgullo de Archer, realmente estaba agradecido, pues le habían salvado la vida. Ahora sólo le quedaba recuperarse y enfrentar en el momento justo a un rival tan honorable como Saber.

—Dejaré que te recuperes, Archer. Pero no será para nuestra batalla. Aunque nuestro ataque ha sido certero, debo decir que Rider no se encontraba en ese barco. Ciertamente sentí espíritus merodeando por su interior, pero ninguno de ellos era Rider, estoy convencido.

Saber aprovechó que el barco centraba su ataque en Archer para materializarse sobre él. Rider, no obstante, no estaba allí. El barco estaba siendo movido por los espíritus que había sentido.

—Comprendo. Entonces, Saber, si así lo quiere mi Master aceptaré el pacto. Si no es así, acabaré con él por mi cuenta y empezaré a prepararme para nuestra batalla.

Si el pacto era cosa de Gerade, tenía clara su negativa para prestarse a colaborar. Sólo Aria tendría una posibilidad para convencerle. La situación con aquel joven no iba a mejorar.

—Nos reuniremos pronto, Archer. Espero que realmente el acuerdo sea justo. Pondré todo de mi parte para que así sea.

Con esas palabras, Saber se desvaneció bajo la lluvia.

Cuando Archer dejó de apoyarse sobre el arco, sintió unas terribles punzadas que le recorrían toda la espalda.

Sus sentidos estaban tan atrofiados que cualquier cosa le suponía un esfuerzo.

"Maldita serpiente carroñera… Jamás, ni en mi vida ni ahora en mi muerte, aceptaré tu victoria…".

Con disgusto, volvió a mirarse la pierna, que desprendía un fuerte hedor. Se desmaterializó para conservar sus fuerzas, pues aún quedaban las peores batallas.

Pero eso no era todo. Por desgracia para Archer, el destino le tenía reservado otra desagradable noticia.

FINAL PARTE 2

 **Escrita y editada por: HIPERION.**

 **Basada en la obra de Type Moon por Nasu Kinoko.**

 **Email de contacto: therootto  
**


End file.
